


一天

by JoanneM104



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneM104/pseuds/JoanneM104
Summary: Harley决定将自己的头发染红度过一天。Sirius、Draco和Snape都见到了她这个样子。





	一天

**Author's Note:**

> ※Harry性转 激情短打 五年级

“嗨，Ron！”Harley很满意好朋友下巴惊掉的反应，露出有些幸灾乐祸的笑容。

她伸手想学着电影里那些女郎一样拨弄下自己染红的长发，结果那些波浪全连成一片，只是特别僵硬地左右晃动了一下，看起来和假发没有什么差别。

她猜测是涂了太多发胶用以定型的缘故，Hermione和她折腾了很久才有这种顺滑的视觉效果，到最后她的手指根本插不进去。

“你，你…”Ron绕着Harley边转圈边打量这个太过惊世骇俗的新造型，半天说不出话。

“很难看？”Harley的动作再度变得拘谨，双手防备性地握紧垂在身前，不安爬上她的脸，精心打扮过的眉眼流露出明显的不自信。

“没有，我，”Ron摆手解释着，他只是太吃惊了，有些求助地看向一直没说话的Hermione，“你这样很好，就是不太像你，对吧？”

“没人逼着你说话，Ron，”Hermione白眼都翻累了，亲昵地挽住Harley的肩，柔声鼓励，“你这样很好看，Harley，我保证所有人都会很喜欢的。”

“可是，为什么？”Ron不解。

“就是想着换个发色，对女生来说不是很正常吗？”Harley说着整理好身上白色长裙的肩带，这是海格前几天给她的。原本属于莉莉，现在属于她了。

“你还要戴眼镜吗？”Hermione拿起她的圆框眼镜，不忍心压坏自己花了两个小时完成的妆容。

Harley闻言皱起脸十分纠结，犹豫着：“你有其他办法能让我看清吗？”

“当然，”Hermione信誓旦旦地说，想给对方一些勇气，她抽出魔杖，“只要你想，Harley。”

“那拜托你了。”Harley闻言闭上眼，一阵冰凉的触感随着Hermione的低语注进她的眼睛，再睁开的时候她已经能看清了。

“你们打算出去？”Ron问。

“我们打算出去走走，今天有斯莱特林和拉文克劳的比赛。”Hermione一副要揍人的表情，瞪着Ron。

“你要这样去看比赛？”Ron看起来不知悔改，直到他说了下一句，“会有很多人注意你的。”

“今天会有很多人看比赛，所以我们可以去其他地方逛逛，”Harley回答，“我会带着隐形斗篷。”

她们一行三人动身开始在校园里闲逛，尽量避开人群。可能是周末的缘故，“特别行动调查组”的成员都休息去了。

现在是一月中，气温已经很低了，校园里的树木全都光秃秃的，偶尔一阵风吹过，Harley不觉得冷，Hermione给她做足了保暖措施，就是裙子经常被刮起，她不得不牢牢按住它免得走光，直到Hermione终于看不下去施咒帮了她的忙。Harley忍不住想自己要是没了对方该怎么办。

“你们饿吗？”Ron摸了摸肚子。他们正在黑湖边的草地上坐着晒太阳，如果没雨就叫晴天的话，现在是艳阳高照。

“你怎么这么多事？”Hermione凶了一句，她知道这个裙子代表什么，却不知道怎么告诉给面前这个傻子。

“我也饿了。”Harley接话，小心地看着Hermione。

“……我们去吃点东西？”Hermione牵住Harley的手，脸上已经不见刚才的不耐烦了。

Ron觉得今天的Hermione特别不好惹，不过，这不就是她总是在做的事吗？嫌弃自己的这个和那个。

但他察觉到了Harley今天的表情。安静，脆弱，有点悲伤，他几乎是本能地接话：“我们可以去厨房，多比肯定会给我们弄点吃的。不然就溜去霍格莫德，你说呢？”

“你们去吧？”Harley说，不太敢看两个朋友，“我在这儿等你们。”

“可——”Hermione不想答应，她不放心。

“行，马上回来，”Ron打断了Hermione，无意识牵起对方的手，将她从地上拽起来，才发现不对劲，“我…”

Hermione别过脸，耳尖泛红，尽量克制自己的表情，又嘱咐了Harley好几句，对脸已经变成红苹果的Ron说：“走吧。”

Harley目送朋友们的离去，直到Hermione棕色蓬开的发丝都完全隐没在地平线那头，才松了口气，一下倒在草地上，结果头发变成了一块硬纸板，根本不允许她舒服得躺着。

她想起在这上面花了多少功夫才能让她更像自己的母亲，只好重新坐起来，天上消失无踪的阴云仿佛全钻进她心底去了，正在里面哗啦啦下着雨。

鬼使神差地，她从包里摸出双面镜，又觉得不太好，正准备停下，镜片上已经出现了一个人，乱糟糟的长发也挡不住满脸胡茬，眼袋被重重的黑眼圈挡住，眼睛却炯炯有神，Sirius关切地问道：“——Harley？出什么事了，你还好吗？Snape欺负你了？”

“没什么事，就是…”这本来是紧急时刻联络对方的东西，现在她却乱用了，烦躁变成飓风呼呼吹起来，“我没事，这就挂了。”

“Harley。”Sirius打断她的动作。

Harley看过去，Sirius表情也很纠结，带着尴尬，似乎不是故意阻止她的。Sirius和她总是不知道说什么，不是因为他不爱她，或者不关心她，Harley知道，他是这个世界上最在乎自己的人之一，也是自己唯一的亲人。只是总有一层隔阂，挡在他们之间。

她问道：“Sirius，你会希望我是个男孩吗？这样我就会更像我父亲了。”

“Harley——”Sirius夸张地抽气，表情像是刚刚生吞了一只乌贼或者一颗粪石，Harley差点笑出来，“你是这么想的吗？我没有，我，我向你保证，好吗？”

“我知道，Sirius，”Harley不再看向镜子那头的人，而是远方。不是校长办公室，不是女贞路，也不是格里莫广场，是更远更高的地方，连她的火箭弩都去不了的地方，“只是，我是个男孩会不会好很多？这样你或许有很多话跟我说。”

“Harley……”Sirius听起来更加挫败和慌张，两种情绪都很少出现在他脸上，他总是焦躁易怒，要么就是愁云满面，再不济也是严肃沉着的。Harley总是好奇他怎么能在这些之下，经历了那么多以后，还有关心和爱分给自己。

她还是想杀人，杀了小矮星彼得，杀了伏地魔，好让Sirius能够赶快好好生活。和自己一样能坐在草地上晒太阳，而不是只能待在死气沉沉的屋子里寸步难行，任由别人嘲笑。

“Harley，你在哪里？是黑湖吗？我马上过来，好不好？”Sirius打断了Harley的胡思乱想，她低头看下去，一滴水珠砸在镜面上，水花四溅，模糊了Sirius担心的面容。

她连忙按着眼角想止住眼泪，再这样下去就不是妆花了的问题，她得带着两条黑乎乎的泪痕被人笑话一整年，或许是好几年，她做什么都能被人念叨。

原来那些压在胸口的情绪早被大风呼呼卷到她全身了，所有她才那么不安。

“我没事，Sirius。”Harley吸吸鼻子，眼眶里饱含泪水，随时又要落下来，于是她干脆低下头，任由泪珠直接砸在镜子上。

她不知道Sirius能在这样的情况下看清多少，只好努力让自己听起来坚定点儿：“你不能过来，待在那儿，你要以安全为首位。”

“别担心，Harley，一切都会好的，”Sirius听着前所未有的真挚，声音里的情感传递过来赶走了Harley的沮丧，她想起Sirius三年级向她保证的家，又要哭出来，“我知道你在担心外面的局势，好奇凤凰社的情况，邓布利多不想让你操——去他妈的邓布利多，我会告诉你的，好吗？你想知道什么？”

“我想她了，Sirius。”Harley听见自己说，她的妆已经彻底毁了，甚至还有一滴墨色的泪水沾在了她的裙子上。

她开始讨厌自己，伏地魔也是这样，不带一点感情，伤害其他人。她和他那么像，伤疤影响到她了，她迫切想抓住点什么：“跟我讲讲他们的事吧。”

“好，但你不许哭了。”Sirius的声音里有浓稠的担忧。

镜子还是脏兮兮的，Harley看不见他的脸，扯过隐形斗篷胡乱抹擦镜面，弯腰把脸凑得更近，鼻音浓厚地保证道：“好。”

“我们原来也喜欢待在黑湖边上，包括你妈妈。一开始我们去黑湖，就是因为莉莉。”

“那个时候你爸还在追她，知道她总是和鼻涕精一起待在黑湖边，所以我们也去哪。

“我们会先找个法子收拾掉他，好让你爸这个怂蛋能和你妈多处处，然后看准机会告白。

“你知道他写了多少封情书吗？每次喊他给了，他兴致勃勃冲过去，却总是临阵脱逃，我们那时候都笑他，连个姑娘都不敢追。

“后来他终于追到了，你的父母是我见过最幸福的一对，Harley。

“他们也不是怂蛋，他们用性命保护了你。我也会保护你的，我发誓。”

Sirius红着眼眶，却没有哭，只是一字一句向Harley保证着。

她觉得自己糟透了，还很自私，难怪邓布利多什么也不告诉她，不信任她。她的眼泪又要落下来，她看着自己的裙子，说出上次见面没来得及说出口的话：“你是我的英雄，Sirius。你要照顾好自己，你得向我保证，你不能乱来。”

Sirius沉默了很久，也不在镜子对面了，但Harley知道他没有离开。等再次出现时，对方的脸上有Harley从没见过的光，好像他再度变成照片里那个英俊帅气的小伙子了，也不在愤世嫉俗。

Harley听见他说：“好，我向你保证。”

这时树枝被踩断的声音从身后传来，她立刻收起镜子掏出魔杖，在对方逃跑前捕捉到了那抹金色，诧异到忘记念咒：“…………Malfoy？！”

本来可以逃跑的人却像是已经中咒了一样，僵在原地没有动弹，肩膀奇怪地扭动着，好像想转身又不知道该不该。Harley觉得自己这身打扮好像有额外的魔法，能把每个人都变成这样，不像本来的他们。

“你听到了多少？”Harley抬高魔杖，她不能冒着暴露凤凰社成员的危险就这么放跑Draco，让他去给他的食死徒老爹通风报信，如果有必要，她会用一忘皆空。

“……不多不少。”Draco的手压在长袍上，Harley猜那是对方放魔杖的地方。

“说清楚点，”Harley走近对方，死死盯着Draco的手，所以错过了对方看到他脸时的表情，“你可没有帮手，你打不过我的。”

“我不会说的，Potter。”Draco一脸纠结，声音几乎听不到，可信度当然也是没有。

“不打算告诉谁？乌姆里奇还是伏地魔？”Harley嗤笑道，也没有靠得太近，只是上坡和对方站在一棵树的两边，依旧举着魔杖，一脸防备。

Draco在听到那个名字时瑟缩了一下，脸上有明显的恐惧，Harley笑得更不屑了，将火气撒到对方身上：“你和你爸不是很享受那样吗？当他们的走狗。”

“我不是他们的走狗！”Draco终于也抽出了魔杖，指着Harley，气急败坏地吼道，Harley早就看破了他的虚张声势。

“你听到了多少？”Harley冷下脸又问了一次，完全忘记自己现在的模样有多滑稽。

“全部，”Draco像是下了很大的决心说道，后半句里的不确定快赶上Harley的怀疑那么多了，“……但我不会说的。”

“你是指望我相信你吗？”Harley动摇了，或许是因为她今天情绪不佳，或许是Draco的反常举动，或许是这条裙子让她想变成莉莉。

“无所谓，好吗？”Draco的表情好像Harley才是这么多年来不可理喻的那个人。他放下魔杖，咬牙切齿，却不是憎恨。

“你怎么回事？”Harley下意识问道，开始怀疑对方是假扮的。

“你应该拿一面真的镜子照照你自己，Potter。”Draco瞟了她一眼，灰蓝的瞳孔里有Harley看不懂的情绪。

但她能听懂这句话，她伸出胳膊，没有袖子，又不知道该怎么擦。她和Hermione不同，假小子一样几乎不穿裙子，也不化妆。毕竟她随时可能开始一场冒险，到时候是很可能直接去泥潭里打滚，能干净就算幸运了。

这时一张洁白的手帕出现在她眼前，是Draco的，因为递给她的人正是对方。这下她算是彻底傻了，愣愣地看着对方，配上那张哭花的脸，值得一次六年的总和加起来那么多的嘲笑了，于是她说：“……Hermione？”

得到了一个凶狠的瞪视，对方直接将手帕塞进她手心，冰凉的触感让她的心跳了一下。她这才察觉到自己整个人都在发烫，还没等她说什么，Draco已经转身离开了。

这一次，她没有再阻拦，只是看了好久手里的手帕，和角落里小小的刺绣“D”。希望明天她不会后悔此刻的决定。

Harley重新坐回原位，Sirius还等在那里，他们简短地做了告别，她正准备对着镜子擦干净自己的脸时，又有人从身后踢落了石子，她回过头，是她的朋友们。

“Harley？！”Hermione急匆匆跑下来，握住她的胳膊，一脸关切，“你怎么了？是Malfoy吗？”

“我就说我们刚才应该直接按倒他揍一顿，”Ron从牙关里挤出这句话，看起来气坏了，“这个死白鼬。”

“不是，不是他。”Harley赶紧安抚自己的朋友们，内心感激。她真的足够幸运了，毕竟，你能遇到几个这样的朋友呢？

“你饿不饿？”Hermione将手里的纸袋递进Harley怀里，在她阻止前接过她的手帕，看到了上面的符号，愣了一下，却没说什么，只是从包里摸出一个塑料瓶，用里面透明的刺鼻液体沾湿了手帕，开始帮她擦脸，“快吃吧，我来。”

“这个胆大包天的臭鼬，我不会放过他的！”Ron还在骂骂咧咧，跟之前Ginny被一个拉文克劳的男生“欺负”时的反应一样。

“她都说了不是他了，”Hermione替Harley解了围，她觉得自己更爱她了，“你怎么这么马后炮？”

“还有谁能让她哭成这样的？”Ron说出一句差点让Harley噎死的话，她咳嗽着，赶紧喝了口打包来的南瓜汁。

“什、什么？”Harley不明白现在是个什么情况。

“总之，”Ron坐到她们旁边，拍了拍她的肩，一脸严肃，“你就交给我吧。”

“好了。”Hermione依旧展现除了超水准的处理问题能力，即便在刚才的情况下，她也替Harry卸好了妆。又拿出一堆瓶瓶罐罐，Harley按照她的指示一个个往脸上抹着。

“你什么都不擦，皮肤还这么好。”Hermione听起来有点羡慕。

“可是我还是没你好看啊。”Harley真心实意地说。

“呕。”Ron一脸要吐了的表情，Hermione追着他打。

“遭了！”Harley想起什么，连忙站起来，往嘴里随便塞着吃的，含糊不清地说，“我先溜了，今天要去Snape那儿上课！”

“你就翘一天吧——”Hermione一脸担心。

“我没事，袍子借我。”Harley伸手，将Hermione的袍子穿在身上，不忘拿走那块手帕放进兜里，朝着Snape的办公室狂奔起来。

“我，我来了。”Harley跑到的时候已经上气不接下气，喘得厉害，扶着门框，等待着一场毒液洗礼，可什么都没发生。

她好奇地抬起头，站在座位前的Snape也给了她一个复杂的神情，和Draco的有一点相似，又截然不同。她也不清楚自己是怎么分辨出来的，可她就是知道。

“S——Professor Snape？”她试探性地喊了一句。

“进来吧。”Snape像是终于回神了，声音比平时还要暗哑几分，那种压抑感却减少了。就像原来是发泄到她的身上，现在却全数收了回去砸向他自己。她猜测说不定和莉莉有关，还有她爸。但她可不管，她的爸妈是世界上感情最好的一对，她是他们的孩子。

“我们今天要做什么呢，教授？”Harley搓搓手臂，不是冷，就是穿着这一身在Snape这儿让她很不自在，她开始后悔自己的冲动，反正这课外辅导也不是她求来的。

下一秒室内的温度明显升高了，她下意识看向Snape，对方却跟什么都没发生一样，在房里走动，似乎是寻找着什么。然后Snape挑选了一瓶魔药，往里面加了点什么，递到她手上。

Harley递过去一个疑惑的眼神。更加觉得这肯定是“莉莉魔法”又一次奏效了。

“喝下去，”Snape还是没有讽刺或是挖苦她，“然后我们就开始。”

Harley接过来，只觉得这瓶魔药沉甸甸的，她甚至不确定自己真的拿得动，更别说喝了。可Snape仍然看着她，那副样子好像在跟她说，她不喝就别想开始。

于是她只好打开，心一横一口气往嘴里倒了一大瓶，雏菊的味道在她唇间荡开，她顿时觉得神清气爽，于是很快喝完了它，将空瓶子递回给Snape，低声说：“谢谢，教授。”

“你有你母亲的眼睛。”Snape突然说道。

Harley没有抬头，她隐约觉得自己触碰到了不该碰的东西，于是她说：“还有她的头发，不过只是今天——”

“一天而已。”

———————————————————————————— 

碎碎念：

我是觉得无差的，不过毕竟是性转。只要他们两在一起我就开心。


End file.
